Lux's Room
by DarkStealth
Summary: Lux comes tired into her room after a long battle. She is surprised when she finds a guest in her bathroom, an uninvited, guest. Femdom, Lemon.
1. Caught in Action

**A/N: My first story, I simply wrote whatever felt most erotic for me, and decided to be nice &amp; share it with anyone interested.**

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to Riot Games.**

A summoner summoned Lux on the fields early this morning, so I quickly tried to sneak into her room. I slipped through the corridor, reaching her room stealthily. I slowly opened the door to the Angel's nest, closing it carefully so that no sound was emitted.

I turned to her bed, a fine, big bed, with room for two. I leaned forward, laying down on my stomach as I felt the overwhelming softness relax my body. The bed was very cool, and smooth to the touch.

I smelled the bed, catching some of Lux's attractive scent as I smiled, pushing my head on the most concentrated area as I inhaled her seductive smell. I laid on her pillow, feeling the comfort she does. I imagined having her next to me, touching me with her beautiful body as I leaned my head against her soft, warm naked shoulder. I imagined smelling her delightful pale skin, her smiling as I did so, and stroking my cheek with her hand.

I slowly awakened from my thoughts as I stood up, walking towards the bathroom as I hoped she'd left something fun for me. I came in, and gasped in surprise as I found she had left her dirty clothes inside a neat basket, quickly noticing her black panties sticking out of the pile.

I approached excitedly, grabbing her soft clothes into my arms, I brought them to my face softly as I inhaled her intoxicating, seductive scent. I smelled them deeply and thoroughly, smelling each of her cloth pieces as my member hardened in pleasure.

I got lost in my thoughts as I inhaled her powerful smells, and didn't notice that someone had slipped through the door, and found their way to the bathroom. I noticed the figure, a pale, innocent looking girl with beautiful blonde hair, slightly curly at the ends. I looked at her blue, innocent eyes as her smile faded, her soft skin softening her gasp.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demands, immediately changing her expression into confusion. She looked at me in the eyes, she noticed my hands were holding her soft clothes before she looked back at me with disgust.

"What are you doing with my clothes?" she asks furiously, I stare at the ground pulling off an awkward smile as I put the clothes down. I begin slowly walking towards the exit, before I realised she was blocking the way. She was standing in the middle of the room powerfully, with her arms crossed.

"Nuh-uh-uh! You're not going anywhere!" she commanded strongly, placing her gentle arms on her hips as she looked at me impatiently, "Why were you touching my clothes?" She demands seriously. I looked at her with a very embarrassing smile, scratching my hair with my left hand.

"Nothing" I said, laughing awkwardly as I try to calm her down and keep my mind intact. Her showing up in this room made me wonder why she came so early, and why she hasn't already kicked me out. I slowly walk back, not wanting any trouble as I back away, still laughing awkwardly in her presence, even though I know I'm too deep in the situation at this point.

She walks towards me threateningly, before she grabs me by my shirt and pulls me up to the wall, surprising me with her hidden strength. "Why..were..you..touching..my..CLOTHES!" she screamed with power, separating each word with a pause as she tightened the grip on my shirt. She looked at me with her gritted teeth, her innocent eyes now turning into blood thirsty killer eyes as she pushed my neck aggressively against the wall.

"I uh- I'm sorry" I managed, shocked in her rising temper as I struggled to breathe. "I asked, why were you touching my clothes?" she repeated impatiently, I looked at her helplessly, trying to make sounds come out of my mouth as she pushed me against the wall harder, tightening my throat as she threatened.

"I will ask you one last time, why did you touch my clothes!" she demands with a threatening, sharp voice. "I just wanted to smell them" I give in, blushing as I admitted to her. She looked at me, satisfied with what she had made me confess, before she dropped me and walked towards the window. She looked outside briefly, then she turned back to me in a passive motion, "Why did you want to smell them?" she asked patiently, forcing me in that awkward position where I have to admit my love for her.

"I-I uh, I like you that's all" I admitted shyly, blushing harder as I looked down, embarrassed by her presence. She walked towards me, with a determined expression on her face. Her last few steps were slow and deliberate, breaking the silence each step of the way. She stopped right in front of me, shot a seductive glance at my body, "Undress, now!" she demanded, with power in her tone.

It surprised me to hear this, but I was very happy to undress in front of Lux any day, so I quickly began taking off my pants as she watched, tapping her foot impatiently. She was powerful in this place, with her crossed arms commanding me to hurry up.

After I took my pants off, I slid my shirt up, revealing my fine abs and strong biceps. She checked me out, admiring my abs, "Cute, now hurry up!" she demanded, still tapping her foot. I awkwardly took off my underwear, feeling very uncomfortable in having my member in front of Lux as she's still fully dressed.

"Good" she said delightfully. "Go in the bathroom" she ordered opening a draw and getting something out. I swiftly went to the bathroom, not getting too close to her as I kind of feared her at this point, even though I liked her. I walked in, waiting for the innocent princess to give further instructions in this awkward mess.

She walked in, as I watched her sexy thighs walk in front me, she had a short, white skirt, still having all her clothes on, although she had changed her silver armour into a soft, white top. She seemed more relaxed now, though. She had a black whip in her right hand as she wavered it around playfully, shooting me with an evil grin.

"Err, what are-" I began, but she interrupted me by placing the tip of her dominant whip on my lips, which I felt her brushing slightly. I watched her innocent eyes as she opened her mouth, "Listen, you came in my room, you touched my things, as if they were yours" she explained, brushing her whip across my face, "Now, I will touch your things as if they were mine" she smiled, bringing her whip down to my member, and brushing it dominantly.

"Who does this body belong to?" she asked patiently. I stood there awkwardly, trying to think of something. I didn't reply, I was a little frightened into giving my body to her, as what she had done to me earlier scared me - although I might not have a choice, I thought to myself. She whipped me across my chest with her painful whip, gripping my skin tightly as she sent waves of pain across my body. "ouch!" I whispered almost loudly, "Who does this body belong to?" she asked again, threatening me with her whip as she stood there impatiently.

"Lux, why are you doing this?" I asked, almost rolling tears down my eyes, she smiled a wide grin, "So you don't like letting people touch your things huh?" she asked, "Well neither do I!" she explained powerfully, showing her gritted teeth as she awaited for my submission, "I will ask you once more nicely, who does this body belong to?" she stood impatiently, threateningly approaching me with her painful whip.

"It uh, it-it belongs to you" I replied hesitantly as I blushed. I awaited for her approval as I alternated looking between her and the ground. She surprised me with a sincere smile, immediately putting her seemingly in a good mood. "Good" she replied, satisfied with my submission, I couldn't help but smile back as her smile was stunning.

She glanced at my fully erect member, looking at me innocently as she chuckled, I tried to cover my member as I was feeling very awkward. She approached me and pushed my hands away, wrapping her left hand around my member as she stroked slowly.

"You like it rough huh?" she mocked with a teasing smile, clasping my balls with her hidden strength as she giggled when my member hardened. I grunted harshly, struggling to restrain myself as I put a painful expression on."You like it when girls abuse you, you're such a pervert!" she laughed, leaning hard against me with her warm breasts as she tightened her grip on my balls.

She locked her innocent blue eyes on mine as she smiled seductively. Slowly, she planted her lips on mine, withdrawing once she left her soft touch lingering on my lips. She pulled her hand from under my member, looked at me as she alternated between my eyes with hers, before she clasped my hair with her left hand, sending a pain across my scalp as she pulled tightly. With an unforgiving smile on her face, she sent me down to my knees, "On your knees, slave" she mocked playfully.

She looked at me with a pitiful look, "Aw, poor slave, being treated so miserably" she said, laughing out loud as she finished. She finished her laugh, before smiling at me innocently, still with her strong grip on my hair. She pulled my head into her crotch aggressively, locking my face with her soft, sexy thighs dominantly.

I felt her warm, black panties stuffed into my face, I heard her giggle lightly as she swayed her hips around, rubbing her panties against my face dominantly. I felt her excitement stick to my face as her wet panties were tight against me. I licked her panties, tasting her hot wetness as I felt my erection harden. It had a strong, feminine smell, and tasted slightly sweet. I quickly became addicted and licked her dirty panties for more.

She tightened her thighs against my head as she stroked my hair gently, stroking her new slave's hair. She felt my tongue reaching out to her panties, desperately thirsty for her delicious wetness, so she grasped my hair with her right hand, and pulled it away powerfully, smiling at me dominantly as she made me crave for her wetness more.

She stared at me teasingly, noticing my frown as I struggled from her powerful grip, trying to free myself so I could lick her sexy panties. She shot a smile, noticing my helpless lean towards her in trying to get back into her dirty panties.

She chuckled softly and innocently, before she forced me into the ground, smashing me against the floor as she positioned me on my back. I laid on my back with a struggle, as she straddled my waist with dominance so that she faced my member. Her sexy ass was right in front of me and I looked at it helplessly. Her right hand was on her hip, teasing her seductive ass as she began stroking my member lightly. I felt one of her hands squeezing my balls tightly making me grunt in pain as she laughed at me dominantly.

"I know pain turns you on" she said seductively, before almost crushing my balls with her hidden strength, making me almost scream in pain as she laughed delightfully. My erection had grown bigger as she crushed my balls.

She let go of my balls slowly, she turned her head back, looking at me as I stared at her round ass helplessly, she smiled softly. She slowly pushed her sexy ass towards my face, as she got closer I gasped, wrapping my hands around Lux's waist desperately, bringing her dominant ass square on my face as I craved for her body with deep lust.

She had black her panties on my face, with her soaked sex wetting my lips dominantly, I didn't hesitate and quickly wrapped my tongue around my lips, lapping up the liquids invading my face as she observed me. I helplessly craved for every part of her body simultaneously, as her charming ass smouldered me with Lux's soft, heavy ass cheeks.

As I licked her panties desperately, I couldn't help but breathe through Lux's sexy ass, smelling her strong rear made me feel powerless as Lux's sexy body dominated my senses. Every couple of seconds she would move her rear, making me moan in pleasure as I felt her body reminding me of her feminine superiority. She played with her breasts as I licked her panties clean, she rubbed her dominant, sexy ass cheeks all over my face. Satisfied, she pulled her seductive ass away from me, she slowly stood up straight, letting me look at her sexy body.

I looked at her sexy thighs and her attractive black panties, craving for more as she turned around and looked at me innocently. "You're a dirty pervert!" she said mockingly, before she spat on my face powerfully, catching some of her delicious saliva on my mouth. I desperately licked her saliva off my lips, savouring her sexy mouth juices as I moaned in pleasure.

Accepting my new place as her slave, I laid there submissively. She brought her right foot into my mouth, watching me as I helplessly licked her dirty foot. I savoured her soft skin as she shoved her foot deeper in my mouth, almost choking me as she smiled dominantly.

I sucked on her toes, as I licked her warm foot, feeling her pushing it in my mouth further before I licked her foot clean. She pulled it out, "Good, nice work" she rewarded, smiling at me before she pushed her other foot in.

I licked it submissively, having had my reward encouraged me to ensure I pleased her, I licked it clean making sure to leave no dirt left to please my angel. She playfully pushed it in my throat choking me, before she released letting me worship her warm foot again. I licked it clean, expecting her to reward me with her satisfaction. "That's right slut, lick it clean" she mocked, as she pulled it above my face, hovering my face as I watched the bottom of her foot.

She pushed it on my face dominantly, jerking it sideways as she blocked my mouth with the rear of her foot. I felt her thick skin block my mouth powerfully, looking at her foot sideways this close looked so sexy! I licked it, enticed with her dominance I didn't hold back and worshiped her attractive foot submissively. She smiled teasingly before she pulled it away, making sure to rub it against my face as she did.

She pulled herself away from me, as she innocently sat on the bed, she looked at me with a seductive smile, "That's enough for today slave, you're dismissed" she commanded, pointing at the door as she awaited my leave.

I walked over to my clothes tiredly, having been doing so much work for the princess of light had its toll on me. I grabbed them slowly, barely pulling my shirt on, I slid my pants on, and walked towards the locked door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I heard Lux say mockingly, I turned around, seeing as she held her sexy black panties up, I glanced at her thighs, noticing her sex being covered by her skirt. I walked over excitedly, reaching for the black panties as she withdrew them from my reach. "Nuh-uh-uh!" she mocked with a smile, "On your knees, now" she ordered.

I fell to my knees, kneeling in front of my innocent Lux submissively. "Now, kiss each of my feet" she commanded, looking at me with her innocent, sexy blue eyes. I leaned down, kissing her feet as I worshiped the angel, kissing each feet delicately as I felt her warm, soft skin linger on my lips, and her seductive scent remind me of my role as her slave.

I slowly got up, passing close to her incredibly sexy thighs, as I couldn't help but catch her charming, feminine sex as I made my way up, as I knew she had removed her panties. She looked at me dominantly, "Open your mouth" she ordered, I opened my mouth with no second thought, she trailed her left fingers on my cheek softly as she looked at me, before she carefully stuffed my mouth with her irresistible black panties.

She shut my mouth, "See you tomorrow" she smiled, patting my head with satisfaction as she playfully pushed my face backwards with her sexy, bare feet. I fell backwards and blushed, having those panties for myself was very erotic and I couldn't help but think about Lux constantly – even after I left the room.

I felt her soaking panties dissolve in my mouth, feeling her delicious wetness slide inside my throat, leaving a lingering, powerful taste which I loved beyond anything else other than the princess herself. I was laying on my bed, imagining what Lux would do to me when I was to return those, I fell asleep and had some incredibly perverted dreams as my smile grew wider throughout the night – Lux had claimed me not only in her room, but also in my mind.


	2. Invaded

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to Riot Games.**

I was sleeping peacefully in my room, leaning at the edge of my bed as I heard the door close. I woke up, still tasting the powerful, lingering taste of Lux's wetness in my mouth as I smiled. I took the panties out of my mouth, satisfied with the amount of Lux's wetness that I had swallowed last night.

I yawned loudly, before realizing that I had heard the door close, I quickly drew the blanket over my naked body as I turned around, noticing a seductive, delicate girl close in on me. "How was your night, sleepy head?" she chuckled playfully, as she put her soft hand on her hip, and looked at me with her pretty blue eyes.

"Hey uh, Lux" I replied surprised, "Ah, what's brought you here?" I asked, not sure how she would respond. "I'm waiting for the return of my panties" she declared, looking at me innocently. "Alright, here" I offered, "Eww no!" she said in disgust, "I'm not touching them after you've had them in your mouth for so long!" she mocked, "Bring it to my room yourself" she ordered in a seductive tone.

I quickly sat up on the side of my bed, reaching for some clothes I had left there yesterday night. She cleared her throat deliberately, emphasizing her presence in the room. "Did I give you permission to go yet?" she asked patiently, I looked at her with enticement, leaning towards her submissively as I awaited for her next instructions.

She was standing in front of me, as I sat on the bed, having to look up to see her delicate, innocent face. "You won't get your clothes on until you please me properly" she explained. Knowing what she meant, I knelt before her so that I faced the middle of her thighs, I leaned my face closer to her crotch, feeling her warmth radiate.

"Not so fast!" she stopped me with a satisfied smile, "Maybe you should ask first" she said in a playful, sexy tone. I looked at her powerless, knowing she's far too smart to simply give me what I want, she makes me cross mountains, worlds, galaxies, before she finally rewards my obedience – even though I enjoy every part of the trip, I smiled at the thought.

I looked at her with a wide smile as she fiddled with her fingers patiently, awaiting my formal request. "Lux, may I please pleasure you?" I asked in a submissive tone, softly massaging her leg as I did. I looked at her eagerly, admiring her beauty as she glanced at me brightly. "Maybe" she mocked me dominantly, "There are a few rules that you will need to follow if you want to pleasure me" she explained powerfully, shooting me with an evil grin as she finished her sentence.

"Firstly, I want you to refer me as goddess at all times." she commanded, shooting a soft smile at me as she continued, "Secondly, you're never to stand up without permission, you're inferior and will be on your knees when I'm in the room" she explained as she gently leaned my face against her thigh. Satisfied with her dominance over me, "Kiss my feet before we begin, slave" she ordered. I began lowering my mouth to her feet, but she clasped my hair tightly, immediately pulling my head up towards her seductive smile.

"When I ask you to do something, you must reply 'Yes my goddess' " she threatened, looking at me seriously as she finished. "Yes, my goddess" I replied obediently, receiving a sexy smile as she heard my response, "Good" she said dominantly, before strongly pushing me down to my knees, making my knees hurt as she had exerted her powerful, feminine strength over me.

I leaned close to her feet, looking at her gorgeous, pale feet softly planted on the floor, and her warm, sexy toes close together. I leaned in closer eagerly, kissing her feet softly as I experienced the delicacy of the goddess' feet. I made sure to put a kiss on each of her feet, feeling her softness soothe my lips, before I looked up to her, being received with a dominant smile.

I smiled back irresistibly, looking at the gorgeous angel above me, with her blonde hair sprouting her beauty across the room. "Good, now get back on your knees" she ordered, looking at me with a satisfied smile. "Yes, my goddess" I replied, lifting my head towards her sex. As I got back on my knees facing her blue skirt, as Lux teased me with her covered sex.

She hovered her left hand above my head, stroking my hair softly before she clasped me by the hair powerfully, tightening her grip as she sent waves pain across my scalp. "ouch!" I almost screamed, as she laughed at my weak position. She carefully shoved my head under her skirt, just out of reach of her exposed, dripping sex. She watched me with a seductive smile as I desperately pulled my tongue out, lunging my face forward, she pulled me back with her strong, yet delicate hand dominantly.

"You're so hopeless" she teased in a sexy, feminine tone. She knew I couldn't reach her sex, she stroked her other hand across my face seductively, as I felt her warm touch awaken deep lust for her within me. I watched her delicate hand as it touched her pussy lips, slowly collecting some of Lux's warm excitement on her fingers. She rubbed her pussy lips attractively to tease me, I quickly began struggling as I tried to reach her sex, I couldn't help but stare at the sexy, dripping pussy that she had exposed me to, I just wanted to suck, lick, and taste her dominant sex.

She smiled powerfully, crushing all of my efforts into nothing, she was in full control of whether or not, and when, I would taste her. "Lux please!" I begged desperately, struggling from her grip in vain as she held my head back effortlessly.

"You're forgetting the rules" she explained disappointed. I had clearly broken her rule, as I remembered having called her Lux moments ago. She grabbed me by my hair aggressively, putting me in some sort of punishment position where I faced away from her.

"Don't move a muscle" she commanded threateningly, "You called me Lux, now I'm going to punish you" she declared dominantly. She swung her arm before I felt her whip slice against my skin as she powerfully whipped my back. She waited about 10 seconds, before another strike sent volts of pain across my body as I squirmed uncontrollably.

This. Really. Hurt. I couldn't stand any more, even though she had only done it twice, I was already laid down forwards on my stomach, still on my knees. "Get back up" she ordered threateningly, I slowly made my way back up, before she whipped me hard so that my skin was almost torn apart by her violent, powerful arm. I sent screams audible from rooms away, and I couldn't keep myself up as I fell forward awkwardly.

"Get back up" she ordered dominantly as I almost cried, feeling the pain of her whip destroy my body. I slowly crept back up, barely sustaining the damage she had done to me, she swung her arm powerfully, whipping me as destroyed all of my strength with the final blow. I smashed on the ground helplessly, feeling no strength left in my arms.

I cried in that position as Lux positioned her foot on my back, demonstrating her power over me in my weakest position. "I punished you because you failed to refer to me as goddess" she explained again, "I hope you have learned your lesson" she concluded powerfully, holding her foot on my back as she kept me down dominantly.

After she had held me there enough, she pushed her foot down on my back to remind me of her dominance. "Now, lick my feet" she ordered powerfully. I slowly crept up, hurting the wounds she had inflicted on my back, "Yes, my goddess" I replied weakly, turning to face her feet as she withdrew her dominant foot from my conquered body. She sat on the bed, jerking her feet forward as she awaited for my submissive obedience, she smiled, satisfied when I leaned in.

I leaned in and licked her feet slowly, making sure to please her as I maneuvered my tongue carefully, I drew my focus on pleasing Lux. I licked the soles of her charming feet, being sure to savour her skin's beauty as I licked her submissively. She watched as I licked her feet, tickling her as she would sometimes laugh seductively and sincerely.

I worshiped her feet until she was satisfied, "That's enough, slave" she commanded, then I regretfully withdrew my mouth from her attractive feet, and gave her feet a last kiss before I stopped. She smiled, observing at my desperation in pleasing her. She moved her feet upward slowly, until they reached my head's height, then she pushed them against my face, "I want you to stay in my feet" she ordered powerfully, observing me as I obediently kept my face inside the sexy angel's dominant feet, "Yes, my goddess" I replied submissively as she smiled, satisfied with what she had made me do.

"Good slave" she rewarded, deliberately rubbing her feet against my face before she was satisfied with my inferiority. She pushed my face powerfully with her feet, so that I landed on my back awkwardly, she laughed at me as I fell to the floor on my head, "Stay in that position" she giggled, "Yes, my goddess" I replied immediately, smiling because her voice was so cute and sexy. I awaited for her as she stood up in front of me.

She slowly and deliberately walked across my body, leaning one of her feet on my member and pushing it down strongly, until she heard me grunt, then she kept it there dominantly until she was satisfied. "What's wrong? Did that hurt?" she mocked me, expressing pity in her face before she laughed at my weak position.

"You're so weak" she said dominantly, trailing her foot across my body before she reached my face. "Maybe I should abuse that" she bit her lip, bringing her right foot on top of my face, stepping on me tightly as her softness almost crushed me against the floor.

"You like that don't you?" she mocked, teasing my cock with her other foot as she stood on me dominantly, she was very light so I didn't worry about getting hurt by her weight, instead I appreciated her dominance as she rubbed her superiority In my face. She rubbed my cock, making me moan into her foot, as she stood on my face powerfully. She rubbed her soft foot hard against my face, smiling as she dominated me.

She smiled in delight when I slid my tongue out to savour her precious foot, "Yeah, lick me slut, show you're inferior to your goddess" she mocked, almost shoving her foot in my throat so that I could savour more of her charming, warm foot. I tasted her softness with my tongue as she exerted her dominance over me, pushing her foot against my face powerfully. She held her smile as I licked her foot submissively, tasting her soft skin and smelling her superior, charming foot.

She withdrew her delicate, sexy foot from my mouth as she stood above me, with her feet on each side of my head. I looked at her feminine sex, dripping wet with her excitement, running on her thighs, I wanted to taste her wet, sexy juices so badly. Her pussy flooded with her sex juices, making me desperately want to lick her. She collected some of it on her soft fingers, then she straddled my chest as she brought her fingers next to my mouth, trailing them against my lips teasingly.

I couldn't help but jerk my tongue out desperately, tasting her amazing wetness slide inside my mouth, I inhaled the strong scent, tasting her sweet and sticky liquid in my mouth as Lux smiled dominantly, shoving her fingers in my throat. I sucked on her hand, savouring all of her excitement as she trailed her fingers across my tongue, depositing the rest of her soaking wetness before she withdrew her warm fingers.

I made sure to suck her fingers on her way out, covering them with my lips as I desperately sought to swallow every ounce of her excitement. She smiled at that, trailing across my cheek warmly with her other hand as she seduced me, leading her wet fingers towards her exposed feminine sex which I watched carefully, looking at her sexy vagina made my member erect further as I moaned in desire.

She rubbed her soft lips and her warm clit in front of me seductively with her delicate fingers, as I moaned in lust, almost squirming in desperation. I craved for that dirty part of her body so helplessly. She locked her innocent blue eyes on mine as her smile decorated her, before she pulled herself closer to me, almost touching her pussy against my chin.

I quickly slid my tongue out in an attempt to lick her dripping pussy, but my attempts were in vain as she had carefully placed herself just out of reach, she smirked as she tortured me dominantly, still trailing her warm finger on my cheek.

"My goddess, please! May I please you?" I begged, she glanced at my submissive eyes, examining my deep lust for her before she slowly, began forming a drop of saliva on her lips above me. I noticed and opened my mouth, ready to receive her irresistible saliva, but she knew this, she had let it drop, but caught it on her finger, getting it really close to me teasingly before rubbing it against her warm clit.

I began almost crying in defeat, "Please! My goddess! Please I beg of you!" I begged, submitting not only my physical body, but now even my mind completely over to her as she continued teasing me. She smiled warmly, before she finally slid her sexy warm fingers in my lips, letting me taste her wetness mixed with her delicious saliva. I licked them desperately and eagerly as I submitted myself to my angel. She chuckled delightfully as she saw me desperately crave for her with deep lust and love.

Finally, after she had made me completely hers, she slid her sacred, sexy, irresistible womanhood forward, in my reach. I kissed it lightly, quickly followed by my tongue eagerly as I wanted every ounce of excitement she reserved in her dominant sex.

I swallowed her delicious, sticky juices as I heard her moan loudly in pleasure, I licked her warm clit eagerly as I tasted its unique, powerful taste dominate my mouth. I felt she was about to cum, so I sped up my pace, eager for her cum. I licked her clit in circles, before engaging in a deep lick into her womanhood, then I sucked on her lips eagerly. Carefully I slid a finger in her pussy, before she couldn't help and she finally tightened her thighs against my head, locking me in as she ejaculated into my throat violently. "Swallow it all" she ordered dominantly with a sexy smirk.

I moaned in pleasure as I tasted her goddess' cum, her sex juices mixed up in an amazing, addicting taste which I quickly began worshiping. I swallowed her every ounce as she softly released her thighs, still with her dominant sex on my face, she teasingly rubbed it forth and back, spreading some of her left over juices and my saliva over my face.

"You're such a dirty pervert!" she mocked, resting her sex on my forehead, so that her anus was in my mouth. "Lick my ass, slave" she ordered powerfully, as she rested her heavy ass cheeks on my face. I immediately thrust my tongue inside her rear, feeling her powerful taste as she rested her soft, heavy cheeks on mine, making me feel dominated as my whole face was covered in her dirty parts, and her sex juices.

My nose was rubbing her clit as she ground her ass on my face, I licked her rear deeper, savouring her ass as she pulled her perfect breasts out into the open, erecting her nipples as she massaged them carefully. I licked her ass around the ring, making sure to deposit all of her sexy taste inside my mouth, before I thrust back in, making Lux moan in pleasure as she came closer to climax.

I licked her faster, feeling my nose being devoured by her hot pussy, I could barely breathe through her pussy, some of her sticky juices stuck to my nose and smelled so sexy! I thrust my tongue in submissively, until she came on my forehead, spreading the sex juices across my face as she laughed in pleasure and dominance, "Lick it up, slave!" she mocked, which made me want to lick her even more as her dominance turned me on.

I quickly lapped up all the liquids as she left her powerful scent on my face, she withdrew her dominant sex, dripping some more sex juices on my head which I quickly lapped up, "Good slave" she rewarded with a smile, spreading her sex juices across my face with her foot dominantly as she stood up.

I didn't hesitate to suck on her toes, savouring her sex juices mixed with her soft, warm foot. She shoved it in my mouth, accepting my submission as I lapped up the liquids, before she withdrew her dominant foot, leaving her dominant scent all over my face.

She looked at me, massaging her charming, sexy breasts as she moaned slightly, biting her lip. I laid there submissively, waiting for my goddess to give me further instructions as I watched her from below, but instructions weren't necessary. She leaned down, grasping my hair tightly as she brought me up painfully to my knees.

She took off her top as I knelt in front of her, in front of my goddess, Lux. I watched her drop her soft clothes before she took off her black bra, trailing it across my face teasingly as she smiled dominantly. I smelled it as she did so, it was very warm from her breasts, and it smelled like a powerful feminine scent which I could not compare to anything else, this was a unique smell and I only ever found in Lux's sexy body.

She grabbed my hair again, making sure that she grips me tight enough so that it hurts badly, before she pulled me to her navel, her exposed, sexy navel which showed off her sexy, almost built, feminine abs. She pushed my face against her body, smiling as she felt my tongue taste her soft skin, I felt intoxicated by her incredibly seductive smell as she led me up her body, stopping when I reached her bosom.

She squeezed her breasts against my face, making me feel her warm cushions comfort my face as I inhaled her scent with deep lust. She pulled my hair, landing her nipple in my mouth which I quickly began sucking on. She moaned in pleasure as she bit her lip, encouraging me to suck on it as I tasted her soft nipples.

She pulled my head away, with a satisfied expression, "On your knees" she ordered, "Yes, my goddess" I replied obediently, falling to my knees as she stood in front of me powerfully. "Get dressed" she ordered, watching me as I made my way to my clothes on my knees, "You may stand up" she allowed.

I put on my clothes, excited as I glanced at Lux, who was just about to cover her juicy, warm breasts with her bra. My member was still erect, she hadn't allowed me to please myself or cum yet, which amplified my desire for her incredibly. "Let's go, don't forget the panties which you love so much!" she mocked, making her way out in a sexy walking style, swaying her hips seductively.

I quickly followed, having everything on and her panties in my mouth, I just couldn't help, I had to keep them there. We made our way to her room, "Put them back there" she ordered, pointing to the bathroom. I put her panties down regretfully, before making my way back to my goddess.

We walked out of the room, and eventually made our way to the tattoo shop as Lux led the way. We stopped inside, "I want you to order a tattoo" Lux explained, "It's going to say 'Lux's slut', understand?" she ordered threateningly, I looked at her with lust, eager to receive her mark on my body, I nodded excitedly. I went to the counter, asked for the tattoo as the man couldn't help but chuckle at the the idea, he glanced at Lux who was incredibly attractive, standing there impatiently, before he approved my request.

"Haha that's nice, you slut!" she mocked, observing the tattoo on my chest as she held my shoulder. "Let's go" she commanded as I slid my shirt back on. We walked back to Lux's room where she teased me about my tattoo, made me worship her body and feet submissively, and finally, after I was completely hers, she rewarded me by finally deciding to let me cum.

"Alright, now I want you to lick it off my tits!" she ordered with a smirk, "Yes my goddess" I replied submissively. She watched me as I lapped up my cum from her warm breasts, sucking on her nipples as I did so. "Good slave" she rewarded, stroking my hair lightly, before she gripped my hair, and put me back on my knees. I felt so satisfied after she made me cum, that I wanted to please her even more – maybe she'll let me cum again, I thought eagerly as I watched her standing in front of me dominantly.

"That's enough for today, but tomorrow, there will be a visitor" she said with a wide grin, looking forward as she put an excited expression on. "Who is it?" I asked curiously, "You'll just have to wait and see" she chuckled, "I guarantee they will probably abuse even more than I did" she smiled, teasing me with her feet as she rubbed them against my face dominantly.


	3. A Greater Power

**A/N: Changed the writing style a bit. There are a few new characters in the story now.**

I walked across the corridor calmly, slowing down as I yawned. I went past most of the rooms before making my way to the exit, closing the door carelessly as I stretched my arms in relief. I felt the cold breeze hit as I walked towards the small cafe in the corner.

I make my way to the cafe, noticing a warrior talking to the attendant, and the lady busily writing his orders down. "Hey, uh, can I have a milkshake please?" I asked the other lady. "Sure, just a moment, what flavor would you like?" she asked nicely, "Just uh, do you have chocolate?" I asked, "Sure" she answered with a wide smile.

I sat down as I looked at the guy next to me. "Hey, how's your day?" I ask him, noticing him flinch back for a moment as he looks at me surprised "What's a summoner doing in these grounds? Isn't this town exclusively for champions?" he asked suspiciously, "Uh, long story, I kind of found a way to move in" I giggled, looking embarrassed as he raised his suspicion.

"Heh, you can tell me secrets you know! I'll tell you a secret, I've always wanted to be a baker!" Pantheon declares, "Uh, yeah I kinda knew that ha ha, not much of a secret" I tease, "Bahaha, nonsense, I didn't tell nobody" he replied, taking a bite on his big burger, "Say uh, you seen any ladies around?" he asks casually.

"Like, around here?" I ask, "Man, I tell you, I've heard there's two beautiful ladies in the training grounds, wanted to go there myself but I'm a bit hungry" he says, taking bites between some words.

"Ha ha, I see, you look like you could eat a lot" I smiled, "Well I uh, when did you hear about that?" I asked curiously, "Just a few moments ago, I bet they're still there now" he says confidently.

"Yeah, I'd better hurry then, I'd love to meet some girls" I said excitedly. I grabbed the take away milkshake as I walked off casually. "See you later man, good luck with the bakery" I chuckle. "Don't tell anyone!" he yells at me.

I sneaked inside the training grounds, watching carefully as I looked for two beautiful women. "Ahh, there you are!" I whispered, spotting Syndra as she smashed the targets powerfully. I heard her yell in some sort of surreal voice, ripping each target apart destructively.

I came closer to her before she smashed a target behind me. "Wow" I flinched, almost being caught by the ball, "Be careful with those orbs!" I smiled widely, putting my hands up in peace.

"Get out of my way, I have targets to destroy" she declared powerfully, smashing another target behind me aggressively. "Sorry, I just wanted to say hi" I said nervously. I watched her as I slurped on the milkshake, observing as her power destroyed the imaginary enemies.

She destroyed a couple more targets, before turning to me. "What do you want?" she asked with demand, lifting a few more sphere threateningly, "Uh, I'm just intrigued by your powers, that's all" I smiled. She looked at me briefly, before destroying three targets with one big swing.

I flinched backward as I was caught off guard by the speed. "Wow, that's powerful!" I admitted, catching her sight as she smiled delightfully. "Do you like powerful people?" she asked with her surreal voice. "Well, I admire powerful people" I told her casually, "Ha, you foolish mortal, you should bow to power which you cannot best" she explained, demanding as she looked at me.

"Ha ha, yeah I guess that's true, I mean they bow to queens right?" I added, smiling as I slurped more of my milkshake nervously. "You must bow to me, weakling" she commanded. I looked at her awkwardly as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm just a random guy, why do you want me to bow to you? I'm not here to best anyone's power" I asked ridiculed. "If you will not bow, you will suffer" she said plainly, lifting a few of her power orbs into the air as she finished. "Ugh! Okay, so you just want me to bow to you right now?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you're inferior, so you must bow to me, you must show that you are weaker than me" she explained dominantly, with determination in her eyes. "Well, okay, I guess it's not such a big deal" I said annoyed. I bowed to her, feeling a sense of weakness for the girls as I looked at her above me.

I noticed the other girl in the corner of my eye, I catching sight of the queen, Ashe. She chuckled in the distance, watching me as I bowed to the powerful girl in front of me. "Ugh, how embarrassing" I whispered, looking down in annoyance.

"You should respect my wishes, because I have the power to crush yours" she explained, walking towards her hideout, "Since you're so weak and you dared show your face to me, I think you will be well suited to serving me" she said powerfully.

"Uh, servant? You just tell a random guy to be your servant?" I followed impatiently as she led me across. She made sure that I followed her by throwing a few orbs behind me and pushing me harshly. "You were weak enough to bow to me, so you will be too weak to resist my wishes" she said dominantly, widening her smile as she finished.

I became really annoyed but followed her submissively. Being a summoner in these fields had its toll on me, I couldn't even best an innocent, young girl, Lux, so how could I possibly best this insane power? - I thought to myself. "Come on, hurry in" she ordered, waiting behind as she pointed at the entrance.

I came in hesitantly, slowly stepping inside, one foot at a time. She pushed me inside harshly, "Come on, I don't have all day" she ordered, forcing me to run across the slightly lit tunnel. "You live here?" I asked shockingly, "Follow the tunnel, it's not a hard task" she rolled her eyes mockingly.

I ran a few more meters before we finally made it to her hideout. It was glowing purple with light across the room, a few bookshelves had books also lit by the purple light. A convenient table, some containers and some sort of magical station were also in her small room.

"Make yourself at home – your new home" she declared, ordering me to sit on the chair. I sat hesitantly, awaiting for her to throw her next orders at me – but not really excited. She glared at me with her supernatural eyes, glowing purple with power.

"You're my servant, your new life is here, simple" she said plainly, "I reward obedience" she explained the rules, lifting a power sphere up, "I punish, disobedience" she said with a wide grin. "You choose" she teased, dropping her power spheres down briefly.

"Since you're my servant, you owe me respect, you will treat me as your mistress" she explained, "When I'm in the room, you are to kneel and await further instructions" she said, "Food, shelter, basic needs you will only be granted if you respect and obey your mistress" she declared dominantly.

"Alright, ah, how long do I serve you again?" I asked with slight annoyiance in my tone. "I'll let you know, until then, don't ask silly questions" she ordered, "Okay okay" I agreed quickly. She laid lousily on her couch, stretching her gorgeous body as she yawned, "Massage my feet" she ordered, jerking them slightly forward.

"Yes mistress" I sighed, approaching awkwardly as I knelt in front of her. I sent my hands across her warm feet, softening the aches as I relaxed her skin. "Ah, that's good, that's the spot" she sighed in relief. I massaged her feet carefully and hesitantly. Touching her feet so softly reminded me of Lux. I felt my erection grow as my fingers rubbed against her feet – Oh god her feet were sexy.

I kept massaging her feet with effort, as I imagined how amazing these would feel on my body and taste in my mouth. "You have nice feet" I complimented with a slight moan, squeezing her soft skin as I fell in love with Syndra's charming feet. She looked at me with surprise, "Maybe you should lick them if you like them so much" she teased with a smile.

I eagerly leaned in and ground my tongue against her skin, building up her scent in my mouth. "Ah" I moaned submissively, rubbing my face against her feet as I desired her dominance. "Your feet. Are majestic!" I declared delightfully, licking and sucking on her toes as I noticed the purple nail polish seduce me to her will.

"Enough, you little slut" she teased, pushing my face back with her feet before she looked at me. "If you like these feet so much, maybe they should be a privilege, not a right" she smiled with satisfaction. She relaxed on the couch, watching me sit like a duck, "Prepare dinner, you'll be the cooking slave today. If you do a good job I'll let you lick my feet, and maybe some other sexy parts too" she winked, relaxing herself back as her power slowly recovered from her training.

I got myself back on my feet and quickly got onto the task. I looked inside the cupboards for interesting ingredients, she had some really, really weird compounds in her cupboard. I stuck to normal, but put together some ingredients eagerly.

I cooked for a few hours, mixing ingredients up and preparing each of them before it was finally ready. "It's ready mistress" I smiled eagerly, awaiting for her approval. She looked at me curiously, approaching the table. She smelled the plates carefully, "Not bad" she smiled, eating the salad with the chicken meat and some bread.

She stopped eating when she noticed I was about to start mine, she swiftly snatched my plate, and put it out of my reach in one smooth motion. She smiled at me dominantly, "I want you to go under the table, and service me orally. If you do a good job, you will get your food. When I'm done eating, so are you" she declared with an evil grin, putting her focus back on her food.

I looked at her desperately with shock, unsure whether she was serious. Of course she was, I was pretty hungry, so I probably wouldn't mind eating her out. I slid under the table hesitantly, watching as she kept eating her food at a moderate pace, before my head was under the table and in front of her knees.

I slowly slid my face inside her thighs, noticing her purple strap preventing access to her feminine and powerful sex. I slid it to the side with my fingers, squeezing my head tightly inside her thighs as their softness lured me inside. I felt her warmth dominate my mouth as my tongue touched her delicate skin.

Her wetness gushed inside my throat as I licked her pussy lips, her slightly sweet taste lingering and sticking to my throat. I felt her soft lips slide around my tongue when she pushed my head forward with her legs, her thick thighs locking my face into her dominantly before I heard a slight chuckle from above the table.

I felt her dominance rule me as her pussy approved my submissiveness, sending more of her sex juices into my throat. I licked her slit, tasting her clit eagerly as her juices slid inside me without any resistance. She began moaning slightly as I licked her dirtiest part, being sure to swallow her wetness as I craved for her.

She moaned louder when I sucked on her pussy, still with her dominant legs and thighs locking me in, exploiting my weakness as I serviced mistress. I felt her getting closer to climax, her moans louder before she buckled her thighs powerfully, paralyzing me as she ejaculated into my throat violently.

She pulled her head back in satisfaction, her hair brushing against her back down to her ass, where I could feel it brush against my hands. My arms were wrapped around her, tightly squeezing her back as I sucked her off.

I felt the sweet, thick liquid quickly build inside my mouth and desperately swallowed it. I licked her pussy and thighs eagerly, being sure not to let any of my new food get lost in her warm body. "That's right slut, swallow my juices, feed yourself with desire" she teased. I licked eagerly as I simply couldn't get enough of her pussy.

"I'm finished" she half said and half ordered, pushing her plate forward. I withdrew my tongue from her pussy regretfully, before I leaned my head back. Having had two doses was quite satisfying, yet I was desperate and hungry for more. "I know you want more." she read my mind, "If you are to be obedient, and respect your mistress, you will get more" she explained dominantly. She smiled widely, satisfied as she stood up from the table.

"Now clean up, slut!" she mocked, getting back on her soft couch as she relaxed her beauty. She closed her eyes and let a happy smile out as she rested peacefully. I looked at her briefly, before cleaning up the rest of the table. I finished cleaning everything, so I came closer to her and leaned in on her thighs, hugging them lightly as I rested on her lower legs with deep submission to her.

I felt her soft skin shelter my cheek as I fell asleep together with mistress, her warmth comforting me. Several minutes later, I woke up, my hair being stroked by mistress lightly. "Good slave" she rewarded with a smile, "You've been really good today, seems like you learned your place quickly" she observed.

"Lick my feet" she tested, resting her palm on my head as I leaned down to her bare feet. I licked her warm skin eagerly as she laughed in delight. "Good, show me who's in power here" she let out dominantly, letting me savour her soft skin as she relaxed on the couch.

I licked the side of her feet before I sucked on her toes, admiring her beautiful nail polish which had attracted me into worshiping. I drew out my tongue under her feet as I smoothly massaged her sole, my saliva dripping quickly as I licked her with lust.

She withdrew her feet from my mouth in one smooth motion, looking at me with a pleasant smile. "Enough! seems like you're loving this too much" she said flatly. I frowned a little, I knew I could do nothing but obey and hope she will let me lick them again "Yes mistress, I just looove your feet" I admitted shyly, losing my imagination to the her seductive feet.

She wrapped her feet around my face, smiling sympathetically as she rubbed them against my cheeks softly. "I can live with that" she teased, pushing my face down to the floor. I felt a slight thud as she locked me in place, getting up above me. She landed her feet on each side of my head with dominance.

She looked at me, her purple eyes staring into my soul. She placed one of her feet on my face, covering my lips with her sole and my forehead with her soft toes. She rubbed her toes against my forehead teasingly as she smiled. She held my arm inside her hand, pulling it lightly "These feet are more powerful than you think" she explained, before tugging my arm strongly as her foot began smothering me.

"That's right, that's the part of my body your face is equal with!" she said powerfully, "You should be thankful a greater power such as me even lets you see the light of day" she pointed out, her feet dominating me at her will. She kept it there until I began squirming, reaching my arms out for her leg.

I pulled her leg tightly as I moved my lower body uncontrollably, struggling to breathe into my body. "No, I don't think so" she teased with a grin, her leg frozen like an immovable statue. She was certainly stronger than I expected as I couldn't budge her leg the slightest.

"If you want to breathe, then just let it do its thing, fighting it will just ensure more pain" she ordered, observing as I let my body fall to her will. At this point I was almost blacked out, I could only feel her strong foot pushing me down against the floor with her delicate, yet strong foot. "Good slave" she smiled, pushing her foot onto me tighter briefly, before she slowly withdrew it. My face finally fell back into place when she pulled her charming foot to the side.

I gasped for air desperately as I pulled my head up slightly, getting almost comfortable with the air before she pushed my face back in the floor with her other foot. "Did I say I'm finished?" she said teasingly, exerting her dominance over me as her other foot showed me why she's in command.

She made me struggle to breathe again, now that I knew her feet were this powerful, it only served to make me crave for them more as I drew my tongue out to taste them. "That's right, lick them slut" she said dominantly, leaving a slight amount of room in her sole as she allowed me to worship her power.

She held her foot on my face, her skin gripping tightly against mine, before she finally withdrew, when I was on the edge of consciousness. "Good slave" she said pleasantly. She turned around so that her buttocks were above me, her round ass immediately seducing me as I gasped.

She slapped it slightly with her hand as she landed it on her cheek, teasing the already craved ass. I stared with strong lust as she looked back slightly. She caught my expression as I heard a slight chuckle.

"Mistress, please, I want that ass" I begged, unable to withstand her teasing. "You won't be touching this unless you behave" she warned, swaying it teasingly as she tortured me further. She lowered it down slowly, as her anus made its way to hover my face, almost in my reach.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll let you taste it" she teased seductively, "Oh please, mistress, please may I taste it?" I begged desperately. "Oh I don't think I'm convinced" she replied dominantly. "Please mistress, please I'll do anything!" I lifted my head anxiously. Finally, she sat on my face flatly, almost smothering me with her warm cheeks as my nose disappeared in her anus.

I smelled her dominant ass as she rubbed it in my face, her pussy dripping wetness in my mouth, I licked it eagerly. She rested on me, being sure to tighten her ass against my face so that I inhaled her seductive scent.

"Lick it slut" she teased with a wide grin, pleasant with my submissive licking. She ground her ass against my face until she was about to climax, before she lifted her ass from my face slightly, rubbing it as she brought her pussy on my forehead. She climaxed on my head, as her warm juices leaked across my face.

"I want my cum all over your face" she said with a dominant voice, being sure to rub her cum over my lips, eyes, nose, forehead, everywhere until she was satisfied. I licked it off my lips hungrily, tasting her sweet and warm cum before it slid in my throat, sticking and lingering as her smell intoxicated me.

I moaned loudly, bringing her ass into my mouth with my hands as I squeezed her buttocks with desire. "Nah-ah, you don't touch my ass" she slapped my arms, taking her ass off my face. "Mistress please" I begged, not being able to withstand her torture.

She stood up and walked towards her cupboard. She took something out of her draw, before turning back. She approached me slowly, "On your knees" she ordered, watching as I fell to my knees in front of her. "Follow me" she ordered, I quickly followed her on my knees as I couldn't help but stare at her charming ass, her hips swaying seductively and deliberately.

She shot a smile at me, before she leashed me to the wall. "This is your new home little pet" she said with a satisfying smile. "If you be good until I'm back, I might let you have some more" she teased, trailing her fingers across her sexy ass.

I stood there on my knees for what seemed like eternities, smelling all her dry cum on my face only served to amplify my desire for her. "Ah, mistress" I moaned helplessly as I stroked my cock, luckily she hadn't shackled my arms or anything, so I had a bit of fun whilst she was gone.

Moments after my.. third.. climax, I heard a noise rattle nearby, I quickly zipped up my pants and tried to spread the cum over the floor so that the glistening wouldn't be so obvious. "Hi mistress" I half said half asked to the shadows, for a moment not sure whether it was her.

I heard the footsteps close in as finally, the shadow emerged into the light. "Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked surprised, "Shh" the frost archer whispered cautiously. She sneaked towards me and began trying to unlock my chained metal leash as I felt confused by her presence.


	4. Absolute Humiliation

**A/N: I haven't been making any stories for a while, but a recent review has sparked inspiration within me.**

The dark night seeps into the forest, dense and tall trees howling with the wind. I can hear the raindrops all around me, the intense rain wetting me and the woman that I'm chasing. "Hold on Ashe, you're too fast!" I pant, she slows down a little, letting me catch up. "I thought you wanted the view from behind" she says seductively, catching me off guard.

"We aren't far, keep close" she says, sneaking through a few bushes quickly. I chase her, already scratched all over from these spiky bushes – how on earth does Ashe endure this? I honestly don't want to go to this forest ever again.

I sneak through a few more bushes without the slightest sign of Ashe, finally I sigh in relief as I catch Ashe still. "Come on in, I've set up a tent" she smiles briefly, sneaking inside in a swift motion. Damn she's fast, she's already set up a whole tent before I caught up!

I lean into the tent in a lazy motion, falling inside with my face, onto her exposed leg, "Ouch!" she lets out, with an expression of sincere pain in her eyes. "Sorry, I.. I'm really sorry Ashe, it was an accident" I lift myself off quickly – then fall to the side of her leg, and this time my energy has run out.

I honestly have never been this tired in my life, being dominated by Syndra, getting very little food, and just the whole cave had made me very weak. Right now I could barely keep my head up if I tried. "Mmmmm Mmmmmm" I manage, but unfortunately Ashe doesn't understand that I'm asking for the pillow, and she just lays there.

I extend my arm, slowly reaching the pillow, I feel as though I am crossing the world with the amount of effort this is taking! I slowly, slowly bring it under my head, and sigh in relief dramatically and comfortably. "Sheish you're such a softie" I barely heard a soft voice giggle, before my lights went out.

I wake up very early in the morning, clinging to Ashe's warm leg, damn it feels good! I moan very lightly as I brush against her bare leg, her skirt is very short and sexy, I look at her warm face for a moment before I feel her leg caress my cheek again, the warm sensation taking over my senses.

I realize what I'm up to as I fall back into my senses, I quickly snap myself back. I realized I had been stuck in a trance. I take a deep breath as I keep myself from diving into Ashe's sexy feminine body, laying down so innocently yet so invitingly.

I barely manage to make it out of the tent, every second I stay outside feels terrible compared to being near Ashe, but I slowly get used to my misery. After walking around for a couple of minutes, I barely kept myself together, I think it's wrong to just engage in sexual activities like that, and eventually my desire stops – slightly.

I catch sight of Ashe, yawning as she pops out of the tent, "Hey, did you prepare something to eat? I'm really hungry" she says in a tired voice. "No" I say, with a slight frown. She looks around quickly, "That's okay, I will get us something _really_ good!" she sighs happily, wandering off into the woods as swiftly as she finished her sentence.

"Okay, I'll just uh, craft something with sticks" I mutter to myself, sitting down on a very old log. I can feel my bottom slightly wet, that rain last night it seems. I craft a small wooden box eventually, surprised I was actually able to make something – even though it's probably useless. Ashe comes back with three rabbits impaled on a stick, she sets up the campfire and begins cooking them.

"Nice catch" I tell her, "Thanks!" she smiles happily. "What's that?" she frowns, looking at the small object in my hand. "Oh just a piece of wood" I tell her, she examines my hand for a moment, "It looks really cool" she smiles, "Did you make that yourself?" she asks, "Yeah I did" I reply with a proud smile, "A neat stick trick, not bad" she concludes, spinning the rabbits slightly with her hand.

After they cook, I quickly take one into my hand. I bite violently into the food, my hungry body unable to stop unleashing my wrath upon this poor rabbit. Ashe glares at me "Ugh, stop eating like an animal!" Ashe grabs it off me, "If you're gonna eat, don't just swallow the whole thing!" she laughs, "You're such an idiot" she looks at me, "Here, I tore a small piece for you" she gives it to me, her warm hand gently sliding across mine.

"Thanks?" I say, slightly confused, her touch lingering in my thoughts. We feast on the rabbits a little longer as Ashe looks at me for a moment, "So what's brought you to the champion world?" she asks, taking another bite. "Well, I'm not going to lie but... I actually like the women in this game a lot" I tell her, "Pervert..." Ashe sighs, "Well that's not the only reason!" I interrupt her, unsure of what to say next. "Idiot..." Ashe says in a superior tone.

"I'm terrible at the game, but somehow I find it very arousing to get dominated by women" I finish, barely able to make the sentence. "Shut up already!" she smiles, planting a soft yet brief kiss on my lips. Her low temperature makes me slightly uneasy, but my member immediately erects, somehow I feel as though she's seducing me – she seems like an entirely different person now for some reason, so rude and demanding.

I look at her with confusion as she trails her fingers across her skirt, her beautiful warm legs, she makes my eyes follow her leading soft hands. She trails them across all of her body, seducing me without any effort. "You're so pathetic" she chuckles, before she stands up, and disappears into the forest.

After a while I realize she isn't coming back, seeing that none of her things were left around. I frown a little, then I slowly make my back to the champion house. I walk through the corridor, filled with cold air. I slowly open the door for my room, being immediately caught by Lux. "On your knees, now" she orders seriously, as if she somehow knew I was going to come soon.

I shot a glare at her, "Lux, I'm really not in the mood" I tell her – but I immediately realize the mistake I had just made as Lux makes her way to me. She looks me with her threatening eyes, I quickly get down on my knees, looking at the sexually demanding yet innocent looking, seductive girl in front of me.

She looks down at me with a disappointed look, "Lick my feet slut" she commands, somehow I feel that she's tricking me. I slowly make my way down to her feet, but my head stops in a brief moment as I feel my hair being tightly gripped by her small hand, "Just as I thought, you forgot your manners" she concludes.

She spins my head around so that I'm facing away from her, she makes me lay down on my stomach on the floor, "Ouch, that hurts!" I almost cry. She keeps twisting my body mercilessly until I'm in the position she wants. Before I can make anymore complaints, she straddles my back and shuts my mouth with her warm hand.

She grips my hair tightly with her other hand, "I want you to apologize for failing to refer to me as goddess, and failing to reply appropriately to my requests" she says in an elegant tone. She takes away her hand from my mouth, "Sorry my Goddess, I have fai-" I tried to finish, but she shut my mouth before I could, "Shut up you pathetic loser, your apology is worthless to me, if you disobey my orders again, I will seriously punish you!" she threatens with demand.

She tightly pulls my hair backward, sending volts of pain across my scalp. "MMFMFFFFM" I scream as loud as I can - but her hand is far stronger than a normal girl's and contains my mouth quite easily. "We can keep doing this until you shut that worthless little mouth of yours" she grins.

I immediately stop, submitting to her hand. "Good boy" she laughs, "I'll take my hand off your filthy little mouth, but you will keep it shut, you slut" she orders, slowly standing up above me. She pushes her right foot on the back of my head, tightly bounding it to the floor, taking her panties off of her other leg.

She raises her foot from my head, pushing her other foot on my head, squishing my face against the floor dominantly as she removes her soaking panties from her other foot. I keep my mouth shut despite the powerful pain that she's putting onto me.

"Haha you learn fast after all, not bad" she says, shoving her wet panties in my mouth, "Do you like that taste?" she giggles, running her soft hand over my nose as I can't help but inhale the intoxicating scent. "Mfff" I reply, "That's right, that's the taste of your pathetic submission" she giggles seductively.

She turns me around on the floor, looking down at me from her superior position, "Ugh you're so disappointing" she trails off, "You know, your visitor was pretty excited at first" she said, "But Ashe says you're far too pathetic to be worthy of her domination" she looks at me with a grin.

"mmffff" I moan into her wet panties, their taste putting me in a state of ecstasy. "Oh but I know you like her, a lot!" she giggles, "In fact, I want you to admit it, you like Ashe almost as much as you like me" she suddenly looks at me, I look at her confused.

She places her soft foot in my mouth, gripping her panties in between her toes she takes them out, I try to stop her but her feet intoxicate me with her smell, and I let her pull them away. "Come on don't be shy, admit it, you want Ashe to dominate you" she commands, throwing the panties aside before trailing her foot along my face.

"My goddess, I have no feelings for Ashe" I lie, Lux has been all over me today, not only does she know more than me but she's rubbing her dominance in my face, making me do things I really don't want to do! She puts her foot on top of my lips, pressing it lightly.

"I want you to admit that you like Ashe a lot, and that you're just mad because you're not worthy of her dominance, say it!" she orders seriously, pushing her foot down briefly before she lets me speak. I look at her, hesitating for a moment, but I sigh in defeat. "I like Ashe... I'm a bit mad yes, I feel really denied and played with." I admit sincerely. Lux looks at me with a triumphant smile, "Haha you're such a loser! Of course you're going to be played with!" she says, shoving her warm foot in my mouth as she laughs at me.

I lay down defeated, letting her foot invade my mouth. "Come on, lick it you little slut, make that dirty little mouth useful for once!" she demands with superiority. I lick her foot with my tongue, submissively inhaling her powerful scents, "Yeah lick it like that you little whore, show me why you're so pathetic" she looks down at me dominantly.

It just serves to amplify my frustration and desire for her, both of them mix up in an interesting way, making me frustrated but unable to stop myself from doing as she says, I'm essentially her pet. I can't stop myself, yet I feel so frustrated, my body no longer listens to me, now it only obeys Lux's orders.

"Alright loser, I think you've proven yourself to be the single most inferior and pathetic being in this world, so please, take your leave" she says dominantly, choking me forcefully before withdrawing her warm foot from my mouth.

I stand up, still feeling the defeat that Lux has stamped onto my soul, I almost crumble as I barely manage to walk towards the door, not sure where to go honestly since this is my room.. I'm about to open the door when I feel Lux's arms wrap around me, she pulls me to the bed and quickly, before I can even react, she binds me to the bed.

"Haha, caught you! I can't wait for Ashe to see you like this!" she laughs, quickly exiting the room. I look in confusion, everything happened so fast, that I just don't know what the hell is going on. A couple of minutes pass of my misery and bindings constantly telling me that I shouldn't move. Finally, I hear the door, Lux walks in with Ashe as they stare at my position with amusement.

"My my, what a pitiful sight" I hear Ashe say, she sighs for a moment, "Honestly I'm not surprised" she laughs, but her natural beauty has far too much of my attention, her legs and teasing skirt, her breasts being teased by her sexy cleavage.

As she approaches seductively, I cannot help but stare at her amazing legs. "Ashe, you're beautiful" I say uncontrollably, "Shut up, I'm not here for you compliments" she states, putting her leg next to my face as she looks down at me with superiority. I feel the warmth so close to me but I can't touch her legs with these bindings, she teases me with her skirt, her smell seducing me.

She smiles, before leading her seductive hand across my face, trailing it from my cheek to my lips, softly pushing against my lips before she slowly reaches under her skirt, and begins pleasing herself out of my view. "Ashe!" I almost yell in desperation and defeat, unable to withstand her godlike teasing.

She looks down at me for a moment, her smile showing, I can hear slight panting from her, "Do you like what you see?" she seduces me with her soft tone. "Ashe! Ugh! Stop teasing me!" I growl in defeat, with deep lust and burning desire. Her body dominating my sight, the binds holding me together, and the sounds of the woman's voice making me feel so powerless and seduced in this position.

"Come on, you have to admit what you admitted to me earlier, tell her how pathetic you are!" Lux demands behind Ashe. I look at her cute face for a moment, feeling uneasy but already seeing that there's no backing out of this. Especially when there's two girls demanding me to comply.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting" Ashe commands dominantly, her body keeping me in a trance of desire. I clench my teeth in agony, my body twitching helplessly. "I'll admit, I really like you Ashe" I say in a submissive and desperate tone, "But I'm just mad that I'm not worthy of being dominated by you" I admit to her in a dramatic defeat, with this amount of teasing, I feel tears roll down my eyes.

"Wow what a loser, he's crying!" I hear lux laugh, "You're so pathetic" Ashe declares, before further taunting me as she sways her hips in front of me, "This is the part of my body that you're equal to" She says dominantly, almost touching me, but carefully keeping her skirt and hips out of my reach.

"Here, I'll be nice and let you have a small lick okay?" Ashe tells me in an innocent tone, surprising me as she slowly brings up her skirt. I see her flower open in front of me, "Just a quick lick and I'll be off alright?" she brings herself closer.

I lunge desperately, my heart pounding in desire, just as I was about to dive into her pussy, she pulls back slightly. I writhe as I can't reach her wet pussy, her frozen, seductive core is being held away from me. "Haha, did you actually think I'd let you taste my pussy?" she laughs at me again, "You're even more pathetic than I thought!" she finishes dominantly, letting her skirt fall back down.

Satisfied, Ashe leaves the room to Lux, closing the door lightly before Lux approached me. "Yay, let's do something fun!" Lux says happily. Still feeling humiliated, I feel very powerless and submissive, "Yes, my goddess" I replied, with my binds barely keeping me from collapsing.

"This is how it works, you will lay against that wall in those bindings, whilst I try to kick your face" she giggles, "If it hits you, you get to taste my pussy today, if it doesn't you'll go to Ashe's room to be humiliated even further! Doesn't it sound exciting?" She says energetically.

"Yes my goddess" I reply half excited half confused, not sure what she means, if she's going to kick me and I get rewarded for it, why would I dodge? I think to myself. She gets her foot ready, "We'll have a practice round" she declares. She swiftly kicks to the side, missing my head by quite far.

"I thought you said you wanted to kick me, why did you kick that way?" I ask her confused. Instead of answering she actually kicks me in the face really hard, smashing me against the wall and holding me there for a minute or so. "I didn't ask you to speak, moron" she says with a sigh.

She rubs her foot in my face dominantly, before she withdraws her warmth from me. "Alright, now if that would've been the real one, you would've gone to Ashe and licked her feet like the pathetic little slut you are, then you would've apologized for being such a loser. But since it was a practice round, you get kicked in the face _really_ hard instead, like you just did. You get 3 chances, you have to let me kick you on all three if you want to win" she smiles excitedly.

She readies her foot, before she quickly kicks away from my face, I move my head towards it and catch it just in time, getting kicked hard right in the face, and pushed against the wall tightly. "That's one, not too bad" She says, withdrawing her dominant foot from my face.

She brings it to the position she needs, before she strikes again, almost missing my head but I quickly made sure she kicked me square in the face, "Haha, you're so pathetic, why would you let someone kick you in the face?" She taunts me, getting her foot ready again, "Last one, you better not disappoint me" she demands.

She kicks in an unexpected direction, I quickly race towards her foot, she's moving really fast, and it pushes my head against the wall incredibly tightly. She pushes her foot tighter against my face, "MFFF" I protest, "Feel the power of my feet, you're so weak, my feet are not capable of missing a weakling like you, of course" she laughs, twisting this game into mental torture and her superiority, satisfied with my weak writhing.

I lick her foot helplessly as her dominance fuels desire within me, "That's right, loser licks the winner" she laughs, taking her foot away once she's satisfied. "Now for your reward" she says with a smile. Slowly, she brings her pussy forward. I immediately lighten up as I widen my eyes and reach for her. "Not so fast you pervert!" she mocks me, "Beg for my pussy" she demands with a triumphant smile – even in victory, I am always defeated!

What kind of game works like that anyway... "My goddess please, I beg of you may I lick your pussy?" I beg her desperately, my desire with unimaginable strength, such that I almost can't think for myself, it's like Lux is doing all the thinking for me somehow, and my brain just lets her.

"You're so pitiful, I couldn't refuse someone who's as low as you such a humiliating treat. Eating pussy from the ones who absolutely dominate you, that must feel really pathetic! You're rewarding me for treating you like shit." she laughs, slowly bringing her pussy to my face – the truth in her words only made my desire stronger as I just wanted to deeply submit myself to her.

As soon as I felt her warm pussy lips kiss me, I immediately sent my eager tongue inside her warm entrance. Her dominating womanhood tasted like heaven after she's been teasing me for so long. "Come on lick me faster you slut!" she ordered, grinding her pussy against my mouth dominantly.

Her sweet, sticky taste quickly overwhelmed my senses as I fell into ecstasy and licked her eagerly. Her warm, comforting legs embracing my submission. I began moaning into her pussy as she moaned with a sexy voice, enjoying my submissive mouth.

"That's right, show me what your mouth is for" she said dominantly, pushing my head further into her pussy. I felt her fluids invade my throat violently as her legs tightly buckled against my head, she sent all of her sex juices into my mouth as I licked her clit eagerly.

She withdraws her pussy from my mouth with a satisfied smile. "Good boy, I think you need one more reward" she smiles at me with an evil look. I glare at her for a moment. She takes off my binds, and leashes me, "Come on, pet, on all fours" she giggles, smiling as I obey her command.

I follow her into the corridor, and quickly into another room, where I find Ashe sitting on her couch relaxed. She's playing with her wet clit with one hand, her other hand is holding her panties up. "I think our disrespectful pet forgot to apologize" Lux says excitedly, "Come on, lick her foot you naughty dog!" Lux demands, pulling onto my leash towards Ashe's feet.

"What! I thought that was the punishment if your kick missed!" I yell angrily. Ashe examines my position for a moment. "Oh isn't it cute, this little puppy can talk!" Lux says with amusement in her tone. "We really need to teach it some proper manners, I see" Ashe says calmly, it's as if they planned to do this all along. Lux forces my face against Ashe's feet, and I hesitantly pull my tongue out, and lick the goddess' feet, her warmth and soft skin making me lick her more, and eagerly. "Not bad, I feel slightly better about you, pet" Ashe says with a smile, "But I still need an apology, and I need you to admit that you love me" she demands with a triumphant smile.

I look at her in defeat, "I'm sorry Ashe, I love you, I really do" I say sincerely from her feet – unable to hold myself back, I've proved my inferiority and it makes me feel so submissive. "Who said that you were supposed to talk?" she sighs, kicking me against the face. "Bad dog! Your mouth needs some punishment!" she scowls, shoving her soaking panties in my mouth – she's so damn rude when she is sexually aroused, I really, _really_ crave for her domination. I eagerly get my face back on her feet and kiss her bare foot in defeat and desire.


	5. Ultimate Obedience

Lux observed as I licked Ashe's feet in defeat, my tongue sliding across her soft skin.

"Good boy" Ashe said with a grin, patting my head gently as she accepted my submission.

"Pet, enough of my feet, you need to please Lux, too" she withdrew, allowing me to make my way to Lux on all fours.

I knelt in front of her, looking up to her beautiful face. She looked down at me, with a happy expression on her face.

"Hey Ashe, why doesn't he please both of us at once?" she says excitedly, jumping slightly. Ashe looks at her with a surprised expression, before she smiles.

"Sure, although I don't think he'll be able to handle us" they laughed. Ashe made her way next to Lux, now both goddesses standing in front of me in their dominant positions.

"So here's your challenge, pet boy, you need to make me and Ashe both come at the same time, if you don't, we will punish you severely!" Lux grins widely, pushing her hips forward, almost touching my face.

I looked up at her seductive blue eyes, then pushed my mouth forward, licking her outer lips as she observed me.

I stopped there, watching her expression, "But Lux..." I began, she quickly thrust her hips forward, stuffing her pussy in my mouth, and tugged my hair towards her. "Your mouth isn't for talking anymore, now get licking!" she shouted.

Ashe watched as my mouth disappeared in Lux's pussy, and Lux began moaning lightly. "That's a good boy" she said in a sweet voice.

I licked her womanhood passionately, my tongue caressing her clit, then sliding deeper into her pussy. The wet taste quickly became addicting, and I pulled forward desperately seeking more. The bitter taste, and her intoxicating, seducing smell filled my senses as my eyes closed and I felt incredible inside her.

"Ahhh!" Lux screamed lightly, and tugged my hair away from her, making my head follow. Her pussy was taken away from me. She looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Didn't I tell you Ashe was supposed to be pleased too?" she looked at me, still panting from my licking.

They awaited my response, Ashe with her arms crossed above me.

"I'm re-" I began, but Lux thrust herself forward again, pulling my head towards her, and tightly held my mouth against her womanhood.

"Shut up!" she shouted "Your mouth is not for talking, why do you fail to understand?" she says dominantly, moaning as she finishes her sentence.

I send my eager tongue inside her again, her hand still hurting my hair but it doesn't matter. I lick her clit back and forth, her warm juices flooding my mouth. I slowly lick her hot walls, savouring her warm taste as she moans in pleasure.

She has let go of the grip, but I keep licking her eagerly. After a couple of seconds I feel a strong grip against my hair again, and Lux's pussy is withdrawn from my mouth. I feel the hand turn me towards Ashe, watching as she grips her hand tightly.

"This is the last time we're forgiving you" she spat on my face, her hot saliva landing on my cheek.

"Lux made it clear that this is about both of our pleasures" she finished, slowly letting go of the grip. I looked up at her, admiring her body as I smiled, her gorgeous outfit complemented her beauty, and her hood was very sexy.

She let her pussy in my mouth as I leaned towards her. My tongue entering her dominant womanhood, where her frost essence lies. The frost archer allows me to taste her incredible and unique taste as she moans seductively.

I tasted the cold liquids as I pleased the woman in control, licking her sensitive clit, rewarding her for dominating and humiliating me. I eagerly licked inside, the temperature feeling very different from Lux.

Ashe moans in a sexy voice as she plays with my hair, biting her lip when I lick her clit faster. I wrap my hands around the goddesses, one of my hands reaching behind Lux, feeling her soft ass cheek and pulling her closer to me, and one behind Ashe, her sexy ass cheek gripped passionately by my arm, I pull the two goddesses closer.

"Not bad, pet, but you still have to make both of us ejaculate at the same time, or you will be punished!" Lux threatens in her innocent, cute voice.

I regretfully withdraw from Ashe's frosty womanhood, and the goddesses position themselves to allow me switching between their dominant pussies.

I reach for Lux's pussy, my tongue caressing her lips as I appreciate her taste, I lick her all the way up her lower lips. I turn to the side and lick Ashe's frost lips all the way to her navel, looking her in the eyes as I lick her.

She bites her lip as she looks down at me, slightly pulling my hair with her hand. I quickly switch back to Lux and she allows me to enter her pussy, I lick her clit fast, listening intently to her moans, before I switch back to the frost pussy and hear the sexy moans above me, both of them moaning together sound very erotic to me.

"Oops, time's up!" Lux reaches for my hair. "Oh did I forget to tell you? There's a time limit! Haha, oh well, you will get punished now" she laughed, Ashe immediately approving as she nodded with a smile.

Lux tightly holds my hair, making me face the two of them.

"Hmmm, what shall we do to you?" Lux gathers her thoughts.

"Maybe we should sit on him until he passes out" Ashe suggests with a giggle.

"But I think he would enjoy that" Lux explains, smiling at me "We really need something he will hate, something he will not enjoy, something that will make him feel humiliated and disgraced" she said to Ashe as they both thought about it.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's try new things with him, until we find something he doesn't want to do!" Ashe suggests.

"Brilliant!" Lux agrees "But what are we going to call our pet?" Lux looks at Ashe "Let's call him Lix! Get it?" she looks at Ashe excitedly.

Ashe laughs at her for a moment,

"Let's call him slavie, I think that sounds good" she chuckles. They look at me for a moment, Ashe sliding her soft hand over my hair.

"What do you think, slavie? Does it fit you well?" Ashe asks

"I-" I began, but Ashe quickly interrupted me

"I knew you would love it!" She smiled excitedly "Isn't slavie cute?" She looked at Lux.

"Yes, now let's punish him!" Lux clapped her hands in short bursts as she laughed eagerly in a very, sexy voice.

"Alright slavie, I guess we need to find you a good punishment, a REALLY damn good punishment, any ideas Lux?" She looked at me, examining me for a moment.

"I know, let's try both stepping on his face at once, so hard that it really hurts" Lux suggests.

"No he loves that, slavie is a very dirty boy! We need to find an actual punishment for him" they both look at each other.

"Of course!" Ashe shouts "We'll just tease him" she chuckles, "We'll tie him up, and tease, and tease, and tease" she explains, "We can make him lick us plenty whilst we punish him!" Ashe looks at me with an evil grin.

She smiles at me as they both drag me to the bed. They easily throw me over to the front, and follow up by binding my arms to the metal at the end of the bed, then Lux uses some of her magic to extend binds through my legs to the other end of the bed.

"Perfect! He's perfectly still!" Lux smiles, Ashe already lowering my pants and lightly stroking me. "It looks like slavie has been very naughty, wandering around with his dirty penis this big!" Ashe mocked, "He really enjoys being dominated by us!" Lux looked at me with a triumphant smile.

"But we will be sure to punish him _really_ good" Ashe adds, stroking my member excitedly.

"Ahh" I moan, unable to hold myself back as Ashe masterfully handles my cock. Her warm hands wrap around my shaft and rub it up and down, the softness overwhelming me as I feel an immense pleasure rise through me.

"If you can't handle my hand, I wonder how you will my mouth?" Ashe grins, licking the tip of my member with her seductive tongue.

*Lick* *Lick*

"Ahh, Ashe! Ahhhh!" I moan in unbearable pleasure.

"See, this is the way a good tongue should lick, your licking is pathetic slavie" she insults me, *Lick*

Her tongue slides one last time *Lick* before she stops, letting go of my member.

"Ahhh! Ashe!" I moan desperately. She laughs at me, "How pitiful, what is it my pet?"

I stare at her undeniably beautiful face as she teases me, resting next to my member. She smiles innocently as I just wish she hadn't stopped. "Ashe! Please don't stop!" I moan and plead desperately, feeling frustrated.

"Or what?" she says calmly, playing with some of my hair with her fingers. "Ah!" I moan in desperation and frustration. Unable to answer her, I just lay there, my frustration slowly disappearing.

Ashe laughs at me as I take a few deep breaths and relax. "Argh!" I growl.

"How exciting, seems like we found your favorite game" she grins widely "Would you like to play again?" Ashe proposes seductively. "Ahhh... nnn..." I begin, but my voice runs out as I realize I probably don't have a say in this, and she will do it anyway.

She stares at me for a moment.

"I know just the perfect way to help you in your decision, slavie!" She narrows her eyes at me, "Lux, could you give slavie a little push?"

"Of course! I want to give slavie the honor of being enlightened on his decisions!" She winks at Ashe, before she stands up on the bed, her legs on each side of me. Slowly she walks above me, until she reaches my head, stopping when her dripping pussy is dominating my sight. She slowly brings her warm hand closer, her finger trailing across her inviting thighs.

"I see you're into this!" Ashe laughs from behind, as I feel my penis twitching slightly.

"Should I touch it?" Lux looks at me with a teasing smile.

"Mmmmmm..." I relax, taking deep breaths as my desire to be touched rises.

"I don't think you want me to touch it.." Lux says, sticking her finger into her pussy. She slowly rubs it around, the wetness sliding around attractively.

"Do you want to give it a lick?" Lux smiles at me.

"Please Lux, yes!" I plead her, eager to taste her. I writhe in my restraints as Lux enjoys teasing me. "Well, that's too bad, because I don't feel like giving it to a pathetic loser like you!" They laugh at me. She looks at me for a moment, before spitting on my face, straight on my lips. I lick it off my lips excitedly as I writhe in agony.

"Ahh!" I begin almost crying, the teasing taking the better of me. I feel Ashe slowly teasing my cock with her fingertips as Lux's pussy dominates my view. She taunts me as she rubs her clit seductively, moaning in a sexy tone.

"Ahhhh.." I moan, laying back as I can't help but feel the frustration of being teased by these two goddesses. Lux looks at me,

"I'll be kind to you, if you call yourself pathetic, and Lux's little loser, then I will allow your undeserving mouth to lick me" she smiles at me.

I look at her desperately, "I'm Lux's pathetic little loser!" I make out, still writhing from the intense teasing Ashe's bringing onto me. "Haha I knew it, of course you are! Losers don't deserve my pussy, especially if they are as pathetic as you say" she looks at me with a triumphant smile.

"Ahh!" I scream in frustration, tears quickly follow as I cry helplessly in my weak position. Ashe and Lux laugh at me as my body desperately struggles in the restraints.

"You're worthless, you know that?" Lux laughs at me, "But even if so, you must kiss my foot, and thank me for not allowing you to lick me". I feel her foot as she plants it on my mouth softly, awaiting my obedience.

Without hesitation I quickly wrap my tongue around it, licking it submissively, feeling my penis twitch against Ashe's fingers.

"You're really into this aren't you" she mocks me with a giggle.

"Of course he can't resist an angel's foot" Lux taunts as she rubs her foot in my face, before withdrawing it, "You know what to do slavie!".

I look at her, but don't reply.

"Alright Ashe, it looks like we're gonna need to convince him to thank me" she grins, trailing her foot against my chest playfully, before she drops down beside me.

She slowly gets closer to me, "You're mine, slut" she whispers in my ear, "You will do as I say" she chuckles, pinching my ear softly.

Ashe starts stroking my member fast, and sucking on the tip, getting me very closer to coming, very fast. "Ahhhhhh..." I moan in intense pleasure, "Asheeee..." I moan with deep lust. She laughs as her mouth covers the tip of my shaft.

"You're such a pervert, I'm going to have to teach you some manners" Lux looks at me calmly "First off, thank me for disallowing you to lick me" she says as she plays with my chest dominantly.

The moment she finishes her sentence, Ashe stops touching me.

"Ahh!" I scream in agony, the frustration much stronger this time.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's not the manners I'm looking for, if you want us to keep you happy, you need to do as we say, if you obey us reeeeeeally well, we might let you come" she glances at me with an innocent, pitiful expression.

"Lux, thanks for not giving me the honor of licking you!" I growl desperately, unable to take on Ashe's incredible teasing. I was immediately rewarded as Ashe licks the tip of my cock *Lick*

"That's a good boy!" Lux says excitedly, patting my head lightly.

"Lux, I think it's your turn to take charge of this tiny cock" Ashe smiles at Lux.

"Yay!" Lux jumps excitedly, replacing Ashe as she began licking my shaft from the bottom all the way to the top.

"Argh! Lux! What-" I growled, but Ashe's pussy was in my mouth before I could finish,

"Service me slavie, that's what your mouth is for after all" she giggles, grinding her pussy against my face.

With Lux teasing my member so intensely, and Ashe's pussy stuffed in my mouth, I feel frustrated and submissive. I send my tongue inside the demanding archer's pussy lips and begin licking her eagerly.

"Pathetic licking, as always" Ashe says in a bored tone, letting her weight lay against my face as she decides I'm not worth being ground against.

I eagerly lick her clit, unable to stop myself from savouring her frost core. I taste the juices flow inside my mouth as Ashe relaxes on top of me. She observes my pathetic licking from above as I close my eyes to concentrate on her pleasure, whilst trying to forget the unbearable teasing done to me by Lux.

"I don't think you deserve air, either" Ashe notes, getting up above me. She slowly turns around, looking down at me as I look at her ass eagerly.

"Haha, I knew you would be excited, you can't resist being sat on by a queen" She taunted, slapping her soft ass cheek with her warm hand.

"But it isn't going anywhere until I hear you beg for me like the worthless loser you are" she teases, trailing her finger in a circle on her ass cheek.

"Please my goddess, the frost queen, please sit on my undeserving face and let me serve you" I say, desperate for her to deprive me of air.

"I knew you would be more creative when you are teased into this!" Ashe slaps her ass again with a triumphant smile, before descending very slowly. She watches as I writhe in expectation and laughs.

I look at her perfect ass cheeks getting closer, but not quite in reach just yet. She gets herself a lot closer, but her ass is still not in reach. "Ashe! Please!" I beg her.

"Please what?" she asks me patiently,

"Ashe! Argh! I already begged, why are you doing this to me!" I writhe, unable to break from my restraint.

"Shut up, we're punishing you, we can do it however we want" she laughed, "And since you decided to make an unnecessary speech, I'm not going to let you taste me until you admit that you love when we tease you" they both grinned at each other.

"I love it when you tease me!" I quickly managed, writhing in my bonds.

"Good boy!" Ashe smiled, dropping her amazing ass on my face, the soft cheeks pressing against me, and her pussy lips kissing me. I immediately began licking her pussy eagerly, hungry to please her.

The cold, bitter taste stuck to my mouth as I swallowed her addicting wetness. I breathe from her ass, the incredible intoxicating smell making me feel weak and inferior, as she sits on me elegantly.

"Yeah that's right you pervert, smell my ass, that's what you wanted isn't it?" She exchanged laughs with Lux, both of them taunting me as Ashe sat on me dominantly. Lux stops touching me when I near the edge, teasing me with her angelic tongue.

"Mffffff" I moaned into Ashe's pussy, as they both laughed at my immediate reaction. The frustration made me far more submissive and I began licking Ashe's pussy much faster and pleasing her a lot more. I intently listened to her sexy moans as she kept my face tightly pressed against her ass.

I started running out of breath and began struggling in my bonds, but of course, it was no use.

"You don't deserve any air, but if you make me come, I might consider letting you breathe a little" Ashe declared dominantly, shaking her ass against my face as she taunted me. I lick her fast, moving my mouth to please her further.

I manage to get her really close as I focus on her pleasure, hearing her moans intensify above me. I lick and suck on her clit, licking her pussy lips and deeper into her as I look to bring her over the edge.

"Aaaahhh..." I hear her amazing moan, exciting me as I lick her deeper.

She grinds her pussy against me briefly, before she tightly buckles her legs against my shoulders, gushing her sex juices violently into my throat.

"Swallow it all you slut" She moans with satisfaction, sighing in relief.

"Not bad, but I've felt better" she grinds herself a little more, rubbing her dominance in my face.

She slowly stands above me, her pussy being withdrawn.

"Now be a good boy slavie, and thank me properly" she smiles, pressing her foot against my mouth lightly. I feel the warm foot dominate my lips, the softness overwhelming my senses. I lick her sexy foot submissively, tasting her domination.

"Good boy" she smiles, withdrawing her foot from my mouth,

"Thank you for letting me taste your amazing pussy, my goddess" I thank her, I actually feel a little thankful somehow.

"Shut up, your mouth could be of better use" she mocks, both of them laughing at me as I laid submissively and eager to please them even further.

After that day, I served the two happily for the rest of my life, being punished and teased beyond all the expectations that I had, I ended up becoming their shared toy.

**The end.**


End file.
